Stupid Smile
by dong-chun-mei
Summary: What who you do if you were eight months pregnant and come home to find your twins are hyper from chocolate ice cream their dense father gave them? Blow a gasket? Seems like a logical responce to me... ..DaichiMingMing.


Rose: Daichi and MingMing!! Stop tortuing me!! You know they're hard to write

Rina: But I have so much fun with these two

Rose: You don't have to do the hard work though

Rina: Just get to work!

Rose: Slave Driver... T.T...

Read and review if you're kind enough!! (hopefully you are) Once more, no spellcheck sorry all my peeps

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their life was wonderful together, or as wonderful as it could get with a set of hyper two year olds running around. 'MingMing, get your daughter!!" He yelled, grabbing his deaf son by the seat of his pants and hoisting him over his shoulder.

'My daugther?!' The pregnant, blue-haired twenty-year-old yelled as the little trouble maker crawled under the table. 'Mimi's as much yours as she his mine Daichi!!'

'Just get her out from under the table!' He shouted as the tiny boy in his arms decided it would be fun to stick his sticky covered hands in his father's hair.

'Hello?' MingMing pointed to her balloon like stomach. 'No way am I going to fit under that table. You get her out, I'll take Dylan.'

Daichi stumbled over to his girlfriend with the hyper two-year-old in tow. 'I'd love to Barbie Doll, but your son just decided to paste his hand to my head.'

'Don't start with that again.' She hissed, grabbing her son's pudgy hand. 'I'm yanking on three.'

'Can't we just cut the-'

'Three.'

'OWW!!!' MingMing carried her giggling son over to his bouncy swing and buckled him into it, ignoring her boyfriend who was complaining about being bald on one side of his head.

'Shut up Daichi.' She warned, and gave Dylan a push in his swing.

'Make me.' He snorted as he grapped the him of his daughter's dress and pulled her -along with the rug- out from under the coffee table.

'Either shut up or you're not getting anymore got it?' Daichi went as white as a ghost but nodded solumly as MingMing set about clearing her son's hands and face.

Their little daughter tugged on her a chunk of her father's hair when he picked her up and pointed to where her bother and mother were. 'Damn you two are as demanding as your mother.' He commented, as he buckled Mimi into her swing beside her twin.

'What was that.' MingMing asked dangerously.

'Nothing Barbie Doll...' He lied innocently.

'Better be nothing.' She muttered as she served the damage her living room has sustained during the twins' little... _adventure_... 'This all your fault you know.'

Daichi stared at her stupidly and blinked. 'What's all my fault?'

MingMing's eyebrow twitched as she stood up so calminly it scared him half to death. Pointing at the distruction that was once her livingroom, she screamed. 'THIS!! You couldn't handle two toddlers for ONE afternoon while I went shopping could you?!'

Daichi huffed and looked away. Folding his arms, he retorted. 'Whatever... At least they were happy.'

'Happy?' She repeated aggitated, then exploded. 'HAPPY?! THEY WERE HYPER, NOT HAPPPY! YOU GAVE THEM GOD KNOW HOW MUCH CHOCOLATE FOR DINNER!!!!'

'It was a tub of chocolate ice cream.' That useless information only made her more angry.

'A tub?! Oh, is that all.' She spat furiously.

'Yeah.' He gave her that stupid smile he always used and pushed Dylan's swing lightly. _You're the dimest lightbulb in the pack..._

'AAAHHHH!!!' She shrieked. Stomping her feet on the floor, she tried to restrain herself from choaking her children's father.

Daichi blinked up at her, thankful both twins were deaf. 'Something wrong Ming?'

'Heh... heh...' She was ready to snap now and turned away from her family, murmuring to herself in a mimicky little voice. 'Something wrong Ming? He asks, only one tub of ice cream he says... I've got to go ly down...'

'MingMing?' He repeated as she marched on by like a zombie, her large stomach juttering out before as she walked. Daichi turned back to his twins. 'Something tells me daddy snaped another one of mommy's gaskets...'

Dylan and Mimi simply stared up at him, innocent as completely unaware as all toddler their age were.

A few hours later, MingMing came grudgingly back into the living room, completely exhausted, but ready to clean the mess her children had made. Her back was killing her from the unborn baby she was carrying, but that didn't matter when there was stuff to do.

Blowing a piece of bluish hair out of her eyes, she reached for the broom, but found it wasn't where she'd left it. Dumbfounded, she finally took a good look at the room around her...

It was completely clean...

'W-what?' She asked comepletely stunned. 'Where's the mess?'

'I cleaned it.' Came a voice from behind her.

MingMing turned around and found her boyfriend leaning against the doorframe with that same stipid smile on his tanned face from before. 'You moron...' She sighed heavily, but hugged him tightly when he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him.

They stayed like that for a few momented before the petit singer finally asked in a stunned voice. 'Where's the twins?'

'Asleep why?'

She nodded slowly. 'Good... Call Tyson to come stay with them please...'

Daichi frowned down at her bluish crown. 'Why? I was hoping too...'

'Daici, now...'

'But-' He started to protest but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.

'Hunny...' She stared slowly, feeling slight dazed. 'Thanks for cleaning up but... I suggest you call Tyson...'

'You're welcome, but I wanted some time alone to... you know...'

_Definately the dimest lightbulb... _She thought lazily. _But I still love the idiot..._ 'Hunny my water just broke...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go... so I'll leave it rest up to you.

Baby girl or baby boy?? Or maybe both? O.O...

lol only you're little minds can tell lol

that was the fourth in my Heartlock S series... enjoy

The following are other pairings I love which will all have their own one-shots in this series. The ones in bold are complete and posted.

**Tala/Monica **(Storms)

**Kai/Julia** (Someday)

**Bryan/Queen **(Start Sensual)

Kane/Salima

Miguel/Matilda

Max/Mariam

Tyson/Hilary

**Daichi/MingMing** (Stupid Smile)

Kenny/Emily

Ray/Mariah

more if I think of them. If you have any requests, ask and I'll think about them.

Dong-Chun-Mei


End file.
